Crossover Prompt: The Tama of the Soul
by Eothr Si'lan
Summary: Thrice he died. Thrice he came back. The miraculous survival of the Substitute is explained when, at the end of the Winter War, his body remembers. Rated M for Sekirei. Harem story, because Sekirei. Full story will be written if enough positive responses received. Beta would be welcome.


**Eothr:** Something new I'd thought I'd try. This isn't the entire first chapter, more like a prompt to generate interest. I fully expect no one to be remotely interested in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Bleach.

* * *

Kagari was sweating with terror.

Miya was humming in happiness.

The former is in fact a causality of the latter.

The other tenants of Maison Izumo watched their landlady wipe down the sitting room table with varying degrees of confusion, from Uzume's quizzical eyebrow and Musubi's cute blinking to Minato's slack-jawed staring and Kagari's blatant scrutinizing.

After last night's traumatic entry into the yard of the Inn, the ronin still couldn't get a good grasp of the purple-haired woman's personality; she seemed to phase between personas of gentle housewife and diabolic matriarch, especially in regards to her rules (the ephemeral Hannya mask scared him senseless each time Uzume 'forgets' clothes or he was found with Musubi in a position of questionable nature).

So, when the morning brought forth a decidedly _glowing_ landlady, who would swap from humming to soft singing as she cleaned the living area, fresh tea out for the four other residents, Minato shared in Kagari's terror. Hell, Uzume had sit down, sipped some of her tea, and greeted everyone while wearing only her panties, before being reminded by the males, but not punished by Miya.

 _Something_ was on the purplette's mind to distract her from one of her cardinal rules.

When the miko-garbed woman sat herself down at the table to drink from her own cooling tea, the pony-tailed brunette had to ask, "So Miya, what's got you in such a great mood this morning?"

"Hm?" the woman set down her teacup, her reddish-brown eyes bright and mirthful, "Ara, I've been waiting for this day for a number of years now. A very precious person is coming home today."

That perked up the attention of the group, one brunette and silverette in particular; who was precious to Miya? The matron of Maison Izumo placed a hand against her cheek, smiling gently. A pleased sigh escaped her, catching the attention of a lewd-minded Sekirei, "Hoo~ what's with that kind of look? Maybe-"

"Uzume."

An oppressive aura and blue-skinned demon mask painted the space behind Miya, as the landlady turned closed eyes toward the now-terrified young woman, catching the other tenants in the collateral. For a few moments, absolute silence reigned in the room, before the chocolate eyed young woman shakily apologized.

"Hello?"

It was muffled and distanced, but it was a clearly male voice, from the entryway of the Inn. In an instant, Miya's disciplinary aura dissipated and her face lit up with a radiant smile, startling the poor teenager and gathered Sekirei, "In here!"

The entire group turned to the sliding door, listening as the sound of approaching footsteps growing louder. When the door slid open, the reactions were varied;

Standing in the doorway was a very tall young man, wearing a pair of tight-fitting black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. He had a strong, chiseled face and warm amber-brown eyes, with a furrowed brow that hinted at a habit of scowling. His most startling feature, however, was a spiky mop of orange-red hair, with several bangs across his forehead a familiar purple. His gaze softened into a smile, "I'm home."

His deep baritone voice reverberated through the room, causing Uzume to blush in blatant arousal. Musubi blinked, tilting her head to one side at the vaguely familiar person. Minato gulped at the intimidating visage of this man who couldn't be too dissimilar in age to himself, while Kagari gaped at what could possibly be his single greatest threat to being the number one host at his job. Miya though…

"Ichigo!"

The gathered blinked as the purple-haired woman seemed to _teleport_ from the table into the new arrival's arms, laughing joyfully, who spun her around and chuckled deeply. Setting the woman down, she placed her hands on his face, looking intensely as her fingers traced his jaw line, brow, and nose. A film of tears coated her eyes as her lips trembled, "You're so handsome now…"

Gobsmacked, the group watched as the tall man leaned into her hand, sighing in contentment. Just who on God's green earth was this guy? As if to further send their dropped jaws into the earth, the two turned to the room and dropped the final bomb.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo, from Karakura-cho. He's my son." Miya explained.

"Pleased to meet you." Ichigo bowed.

The room was silent for a beat.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?"


End file.
